Plasma rifle (Fallout 3)
|footer = A plasma rifle discharging into a super mutant's face. }} The urban plasma rifle is an energy weapon found in Fallout 3. Background Characteristics The plasma rifle uses microfusion cells, the same type of ammunition used by the laser rifle, and can discharge up to twelve green, self-illuminated plasma bolts before requiring a reload. The plasma rifle fires projectiles that inflict potentially heavy damage at a fairly quick semi-automatic rate of fire. The plasma bolt moves at sub-sonic speeds, giving enemies the chance to dodge the plasma bolts. Because of this, the plasma rifle is most effective in close to medium range combat, as opposed to the laser rifle, which is better suited to long range. Due to its fast semi-automatic rate of fire, it empties its 12-shot magazine rather quickly, and its reload time is somewhat longer than most other small guns/energy weapons. Maintenance is a combination of perks and drawbacks: Like other energy weapons, it has a high maximum condition compared to small guns, but is expensive and/or difficult to repair. A plasma rifle in poor condition (under 10%) can cost over 1,000 bottle caps to repair, also in normal circumstances the plasma rifle can be hard to come by. The plasma rifle has twice the chance of inflicting a critical hit than most other weapons, and can turn enemies into piles of green goo if the killing blow is a critical hit. Like all energy weapons, the plasma rifle's plasma bolt can ignite gas leaks. Durability The plasma rifle can fire a total of about 500 shots, the equivalent of 42 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * A3-21's plasma rifle - Obtained from Harkness at the end of The Replicated Man, A3-21's plasma rifle is one of the most powerful energy weapons, rivaling Lincoln's repeater in damage per shot. Comparison Locations * Within Taft Tunnel, held by a Tesla armored soldier in the room where Doctor Li opens the locked door (one needs to hop on top of a barrel and onto the lamp and onto the beams to reach the soldiers). * Fort Independence, inside a weapons armory (the key to the armory door is inside one of the footlockers in the quarters). * The Citadel laboratory, on the table (there is a possible chance that power armor can be there instead of a plasma rifle). * Sometimes one can purchase this weapon in the Citadel armory. * Standard issue for Enclave soldiers wearing Tesla armor. * Used by Enclave soldiers wearing Enclave Hellfire armor. * Brotherhood soldiers may frequently be armed with plasma rifles. * Officer Lepelletier is also armed with one. It is possible to obtain it passing a Speech check. * One can be found in the weapons lab and another in the cargo hold. * There is a very small chance that raiders may spawn with this weapon at trashed Enclave camps. * Paladin Tristan carries one. Notes According to Owyn Lyons' dialogue, the official designation is the P94 Plasma Rifle in this quote "but the plans for the P94 Plasma Rifle are all but lost." Sounds Gallery F3 plasma rifle.jpg|''Fallout 3'' plasma rifle concept art Plasma rifle-Critical Hit.jpg|A plasma rifle critical hit on a raider PlasmaRifleCA1.jpg|Plasma rifle concept art by Adam Adamowicz Fo3 Plasma Rifle Final Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz PlasmaRifleCA2.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Plasma rifle CA1.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Category:Enclave technology Category:Fallout 3 Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Enclave equipment de:Plasmagewehr (Fallout 3) es:Rifle de plasma (Fallout 3) fr:Fusil plasma (Fallout 3) pl:Karabin plazmowy Enklawy ru:Плазменная винтовка (Fallout 3) uk:Плазмова рушниця (Fallout 3)